JetJudo Implications
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: The seekers has had enough. Humour, pissed off seekers and confused Autobots.


Jet Judo Implications

An enhanced sonic boom slammed into the Ark, disrupting weapon systems, radars and security precautions, thus rendering the ship defenceless in the wake of its passing.

The main doors opened, and all the Autobots that had shook off their daze filed out, personal weapons at the ready to defend their base.

Imagine their surprise when instead of the Decepticon Army, they faced three severely pissed-off seekers.

"We demand to see Optimus Prime and the Lambo Twins." Starscream said with a haughty glower.

Prowl blinked in slight confusion, then narrowed his optics. "There is no wa-" Before he could finish that sentence, he had a faceful of angry Skywarp, with dermas pulled back and dentals bared.

"I said, get Prime and those two pitspawns." the trine leader said, his vocalizer firm and promising a universe of pain if disobeyed.

When Prowl had been new to the Autobot troops he had been graced with a piece of advice: 'Never ever fight or even argue with a pissed off seeker, let alone a whole trine – they'll scratch your optics out and rip your limbs off, if you're lucky.' Keeping that in mind, the Autobot SIC comm-ed Prime, summarizing the situation.

It didn't take long for the Matrix Bearer to emerge from the Ark, two very confused twins trudging obediently after him.

Thundercracker let out a loud growl at the sight of the red and yellow mechs, visibly bristling. Skywarp 'ported back to his trinemates, crossing his arms and glaring. Without preamble, Starscream addressed the faction leader.

"Am I right in assuming you play caretaker to those two?"

An army of blue optics blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I am. Am I right in assuming there is a reason for this... visit?"

"We demand you reign in your charges' urges." came the official version, enforced by nods from the other two seekers.

The Lambos glanced at each other, not comprehending.

Skywarp snorted. "Look, I'd lie and say we're flattered, but it's started to be ridiculous."

"More like annoying as the Pit each time you try." TC corrected.

"Though one's got to admire your persistance, I believe we've all managed to convey the 'no' in a rather obvious manner."

The twins shifted uncomfortably, unused to the situation where they were being reprimanded without knowing what the slag it was about, by the enemy no less.

Their ignorance seemed to be apparent, because Starscream pushed the air out of his vents loudly, raising his optics to the sky in exasperation.

Thundercracker took a step forward then, placing his servos on his hip-joints, and leveling a smoldering glare at the two. "Fine, I'll spell it out for you – neither one of us will interface with you."

The Lambos (as well as the rest of the 'bot troops) stiffened in shock, staring at the seeker as if he had just proclaimed his eternal love for and then hugged a fleshie.

Prime took a step closer to the seekers, laying a servo on a red and a yellow shoulder, probably for comfort, but mostly to restrain them if the need arose. "May I ask how are you sure they were... courting you?"

Starscream gave a condescending smirk. "In our culture, touching one's wings is considered an offer for some 'private time' – a rather rude offer, but an offer nonetheless."

"And those keep pawing ours somewhat fierce." Skywarp added angrily.

Prwol wanted to ask when exactly they did that, when the twins' trademark jet-attack came to processor – so that's what they were talking about.

It appeared this side of Jet Judo was coming to the other Autobots as well, judging by the wide optics, hanging jaws and quickly concealed snickers.

The twins themselves were doing a stricking imitation of the earthian main water species, closing and opening their mouth, letting out a few odd squeeks.

Ironhide was the first to break the silence. "Oh come _on_! You three don't expect us to take this seriously, do yah? Their were aiming to hurt you, not screw you! This is a fraggin' war after all, remember?"

The seekers glared at him, scarlet optics nearly burning with the desire to cause irreparable harm.

Suddenly, Thundercracker took a few steps towards the Weapon Specialist, stopping when the other two fliers were shielded by his frame. "And how would you like it if someone kept grabbing _your_ bondmates by their interfacing ports each time they saw them, and _slag the war_!"

Ironhide stared at the enraged seeker for a moment, then glanced to the side, contemplating his answer. Then he huffed, crossing his arms sulkily and taking a step back.

TC smirked at winning that battle, and stepped back into formation. Skywarp grinned at him, brushing their wings together briefly, and Starscream glanced back at him over his shoulder, giving his a raised optic ridge and a soft smirk.

Prowl had the sudden urge to rub at his optics in sheer disbelief – dear sweet Primus, they were _turned on_ by that!!

Prime cleared his intakes, catching the trine's attention. "I apologise for... their actions. We were not aware of the... implications." A paused then, pulling the still staring twins behind himself. "However, I understand that is not an excuse for them, and I assure you they will be punished accordingly."

"Save it, Prime." Starscream leveled another glare at him. "We accept your empty platitudes, but we also demand satisfaction."

The Matrix Bearer blinked. "Waht kind of satisfaction?"

"Oh, that is for us to decide." Three identical evil smirks had the twins taking several large steps backwards. "Four breems one on one with them is enough information for you."

Prime paused, turning a considering optic on the Lambos, then shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen... right now." He took a long intake. "However, considering the nature of the offence, as interpreted by you..." he trailed off, sending a small databurst to the trine leader.

Scarlet optics widened briefly, then melted into a smirk. "I can agree to that, Prime."

Then, with no further ado, the tree seekers jumped to the sky, flying away at a rapid pace.

It took exactly 5,719 kliks for the realisation of what exactly had happened to fully sink in, and the Autobot army fell over in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Prowl was one of the few who remained standing, and made his slow way to his leader. "Just what did Starscream agree to?" he asked.

Prime was silent for several moments, keeping his optics on the long-gone trail of flyers on the sky. "When the twins don't return from one of their recon missions in the near future, I would ask you not to raise any alarm."

Prowl nodded, then walked back inside the Ark. It made sense, Prime detested sexual offences above all else, no matter if they were intended or not.

Oh, Primus, he needed a drink.

*~*~*~*

"You were so hot, telling that slagger off like that." Skywarp purred, brushing his glossa against sensitive wings.

"Oh yes... it was far too long since you showed your possesiveness like that." Starscream murmured, fingers brushing against a quivering chassis. "And you know how we react to you being possesive of us, don't you?"

TC just grinned and surrendered to the sensations of his bondmates devouring him.

*~*

This one is in the normal G1 'verse. Thought it'd be funny as hell to write this. XD


End file.
